Buon Appetito
by Amy L. M
Summary: Ludwig had grown accustomed to Feliciano's slight obsession with pasta but eating the same meal day after day can get just a little tiring and somewhat boring. Luckily for Ludwig, his lover is already one step ahead of him and has planned a romantic meal for them both, this time without any Italian cuisine.


**Human names are used.**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, all rights to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

After so many years, Ludwig was used to Feliciano's _slight _obsession with pasta. Almost every meal consisted of the dish and although there were many different types, it got tiring after some time. Feliciano loved to experiment and try new sauces that he created himself and sometimes he would incorporate the pasta with something else like salad or even chicken. Either way, all of his meals were undeniably delicious and bursting with flavour but Ludwig was just sick of eating it nearly every single day.

He was a fan of Italian cuisine, he couldn't deny that, he just prefered the food from his own country. He loved potatoes no matter what way they were cooked and of course, he loved wurst. German cuisine was a speciality of his (contrary to what some people thought, Ludwig loved to cook whenever he had the chance though he was slightly embarrassed by this and it would have been strange if he couldn't make meals from his home land) and he had always enjoyed tasting different types of food from all around the world.

The only difference between Feliciano and himself when it came to eating, was that he didn't eat the same meal _everyday. _

With a tired sigh, Ludwig removed his reading glasses and placed them on the desk before he shuffled the papers he had worked on and left them in a neat pile. He had finally completed his paperwork after spending hours confined to his office and it was now late evening. The only logical reason (at least in his mind) as to why he kept finding himself thinking of Feliciano and food, was due to his hunger and the fact that he did miss the Italian somewhat.

He rose to his feet and stretched, feeling the ache in his muscles. His stomach suddenly grumbled loudly and with a small blush, Ludwig left his office and headed towards the kitchen, instantly noticing the tempting aroma drifting down the hallway. He hadn't thought that Feliciano would stay in his house all day considering he was busy with work but obviously, the Italian had decided to prepare dinner. He would most likely be staying the night again, not that Ludwig minded much anymore.

It was just another thing about Feliciano that he had gotten used to and he was more comfortable with it ever since they had become lovers. Though he was still trying to wrap his head around _that_.

"Feliciano?" He called, instantly gaining the Italian's attention.

"Mhm? Oh, Ludwig! You're just in time for dinner!" Feliciano exclaimed happily.

Ludwig stood in the doorway of the kitchen, taking a moment to appreciate the sight before him. The table was set perfectly, from the silverware to the folded napkins and there was even a candelabra in the centre, the flames flickering ever so slightly. Soft classical music drifted from the speakers of the radio, Feliciano humming under his breath while he set the plates down onto the table. Ludwig stepped inside the kitchen, noticing that the lights were also dimmed and the room had a very...romantic atmosphere to it. That thought made him blush and avert his gaze.

"W-what's all this for?" He asked.

"Well, I know how hard you've been working the past few days and I wanted to do something special for you. So I decided that we would have a meal together, like this. Think of it as a date!" Feliciano replied, the tiniest hint of a blush on his face with the words.

Feliciano finished setting their meal down onto the table and with a flourish, he removed the apron from around his waist and adjusted the sleeves of his shirt. Ludwig then noticed his attire and how nicely he was dressed; a light blue button down shirt with black dress pants, paired with black patent shoes. Ludwig himself was wearing a crisp white shirt and dress pants also, nothing too fancy. He allowed Feliciano's words to sink in and a small smile slowly appeared.

So he had done all of this for him.

Pushing down any embarrassment, Ludwig stepped towards Feliciano and leaned down, pressing their lips together in the softest of kisses. The smaller man hummed happily in response, returning the embrace enthusiastically. After a moment, they pulled apart and laughing lightly, Feliciano grasped Ludwig's arm and dragged him over to the table, going as far as pulling the chair out for him and all. Eventually, they were both seated across from each other and it was then that Ludwig lowered his gaze, expecting a steaming plate of pasta for dinner.

Instead, there were mashed potatoes, finely sliced pieces of meat, some wurst and steamed vegetables. There was even a glass of beer for him. Feliciano's plate held the same.

"No pasta?" Ludwig asked with a small smile.

Feliciano smiled and shook his head, the single unruly curl bouncing with the movement. "I love pasta but I like the food from your home too, and I know how much you love it! Oh...did you want pasta?"

Ludwig couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, a deep, rich sound. Immediately, Feliciano beamed when he heard his lover's laughter, a rare but wonderful sound which he simply adored. They smiled at one another across the table, reaching over and gently twining their fingers together. Ludwig sighed lightly, grateful for the delicious looking meal his lover had prepared and feeling completely content in that moment. It was sweet of Feliciano to make a meal like this, one not including any pasta. The simple things like that reminded him of just how much he cared for and loved the Italian, even if he was utterly obsessed with pasta. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

"Buon appetito!"

* * *

**_The End._  
**


End file.
